Random Funny Stuff with Akatsuki 2!
by BladedWithEbony
Summary: itachi and deidara fight about a purple mercades, kisame goes to a shoe store for a cheeseburger, and Pein explodes! a sequel to the first randomness!


Fun with Akatsuki 2

**Randomness with Akatsuki 2!!**

**One day, Itachi was walking down the street when he saw a bunny!**

Itachi: OMG A BUNNY!! Come here little bunny-wunny-GAH!

**And just then Deidara ate his head.**

Itachi: WTF ARE YOU DOING DEIDARA? YOU ARE SUCH A RETARD! I WANTED TO TAKE THAT LITTLE BUNNY HOME AND YOU JUST ATE HIS HEAD!!

Deidara: I thought it was a doughnut…

Itachi: How the hell did his head look like a doughnut?

Deidara: WELL I ONLY HAVE ONE EYE THE OTHER IS LIKE AN IPOD! Oh that reminds me I was listening to the Barbie Girl song! (turns the music on) IM A BARBIE GIRL! IN THE BARBIE WOOOOOORLD! LAUGHING PLASTIC! IT'S FANTASTIC! YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR-

Itachi: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Deidara: But you gotta admit that song was just MADE for me! XD

Kisame: Wtf are you guys doing?

Itachi & Deidara: When did you get here?

Kisame: I've been hiding behind that tree over there. (points to a tree)

Deidara: Oh. Well I was just listening to the Barbie Girl song and-

Itachi: DON'T START THAT AGAIN!

Kisame: I'm gonna just back away now…

**And so Kisame ran screaming with his hands over his head to the nearest shoe store and asked them to make him a cheeseburger. We know it wouldn't help him, but we sent a magical talking monkey to him to tell him to do that. XD**

Kisame: WADDYA MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY CHEESEBURGERS??

Random guy who works at the shoe store: This is a shoe store weird blue haired fish person.

Kisame: But a magical talking monkey told me to come here and ask you for a cheeseburger…

Random guy who works at the shoe store: Yeah, well maybe you should ask Orochimaru here. He works at this old junk heap now.

Orochimaru: FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS STEVEN VIPER!

Random guy who works at the shoe store: Yeah, whatever.

Kisame: Ok then I is just gonna leave.

**So Kisame left the shoe store disappointed and hungry and confused as to why Orochimaru worked in a shoe store. More or less, why he wanted to be called Steven Viper. Oh well back with Deidara and Itachi.**

Itachi: YOU SAID I GOT TO DRIVE THE PURPLE MERCADES!

Deidara: BUT MY TURN IS FIRST!

**Ok wtf did you guys do while Kisame went to the shoe store to get a cheeseburger?**

Itachi: Well, Deidara said I got to drive the purple merca- shoe store?

**Yeah I sent a magical talking monkey to tell him he has to go to his nearest shoe store and ask them to make him a cheese burger.**

Deidara: Ooooooooooook…

Itachi: Anyway, we bought a car with Pein's credit card and we agreed that I got to drive it first, but now he says that he gets to drive it first.

Deidara: NO WE AGREED THAT I WOULD DRIVE IT FIRST!

Itachi: NO….ME!

Kisame: COOL CAR!

Itachi & Deidara: We got it with Pein's credit card.

Kisame: Uh, won't he find out u guys spent like 10,000 on a purple Mercedes?

Itachi & Deidara: … (look at each other) OH CRAP!

Kisame: I'll let you two handle this yourselves.

**So Kisame walked away.**

Itachi: When he sees this car and the bill he's gonna be so pissed we might have to babysit Tobi again!

_Flashback…._

_Tobi: LET'S PLAY AGAIN! LET'S PLAY AGAIN!_

_Itachi: No Tobi…no more leap frog…_

_Tobi: PLEASE? TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI WANT TO PLAY LEAP FROG!_

_Deidara: Tobi, I think I broke something…_

_Tobi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TOBI WILL FIX!_

_Deidara: Tobi…no…NO…NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Flashback Ends.

Deidara: No…no…ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Itachi: We have to hide this! But where? Oh I know! In that flower pot!

Deidara: Seriously? The flower pot?

Itachi: You thought a bunny's head was a doughnut.

Deidara: Touché.

**So they tried to hide the car in the flower pot. You probably know what's gonna happen right?**

Itachi: IT'S TOO BIG!

Deidara: I told you, you retard.

Itachi: Um…..um…uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmm…I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO HIDE IT!

Pein: La de da doo doo… (walks toward the front steps)

Itachi: IT'S THE BOSS! HIDE IT QUICK!

Deidara: BUT WHERE?!

Itachi: OH I KNOW! HERE HELP ME LIFET THIS THING!

Pein: Let's see what my trustworthy members of Akatsuki did today… (reaches for the key)

Itachi: HE'S COMING!

Deidara: I almost got it…..

Pein: And I put the key in and turn and open the door…

Itachi: HE'S COMING IN! TURN AROUND!

Deidara: RIGHT!

Pein: Hi Deidara. Hi Itachi. Um…guys?

Itachi & Deidara: Yee..ees…?

Pein: Why is there a car shaped bulge under the rug?

Itachi & Deidara: (look behind them) O.O

Itachi: Um….we don't know…

Deidara: Yeah, like why would we know why there is a car shaped bulge under the rug…

Pein: Hmmm…odd…well anyway I got the mail when I came in so I probably got my bills today. I'll go in the kitchen and look at them.

Itachi: OMG THE CREDIT CARD BILL!

Deidara: I FORGOT! WE HAVE TO KEEP HIM FROM READING IT!

Pein: Um…I'm still here you know…

Itachi: Oh.

Pein: (goes into kitchen)

Itachi: WE MUST STOP HIM!

Deidara: I'm on it.

**So after much arguing they finally agreed on what to do. Deidara clung to the ceiling and made some of his explosive bird thingys. **

Deidara: Bye-bye…credit card bill… (drops explosives)

KABLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Itachi: Um Deidara?

Deidara: (jumps down from ceiling) What?

Itachi: YOU JUST KILLED PEIN!

Deidara: No I didn't.

**Yes you did. And you blew up the kitchen.**

Deidara: No one cares what you think writer.

**Oh yeah?**

Deidara: Hey…what are you doing? Why am I being tied to a chair? Why is my mouth being duck taped? Why is there a floating barrel of gasoline coming toward me? And why is there a lit match floating after the barrel? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Itachi: Sweet! I wanna see Deidara burn up! (gets lawn chair and popcorn)

**Do you believe in my power now?**

Deidara: YES! I DO! I DO!

**Then you shall not die today.**

Deidara: Phew…

Itachi: WHAT? BUT I WANTED TO SEE HIM BURN UP! RIP-OFF!

**You should still be punished though…hmmm…well Akatsuki needs a new leader… I'll pick who it shall be. (gets a megaphone) ALL AKATSUKI MEMBERS TO FRONT AND CENTER IN THE MAIN HALL NOW! **

Zetsu: What is this about?

Hidan: I don't know but it better be good. I was just outside killing bunnies.

Itachi: NOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT MORE BUNNIES!

Kakuzu: And I was in the middle of counting my money.

Konan: I wonder when Pein will get here. He's never late for anything.

Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!

Everyone: …we know.

**OK EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! I HAVE SOME ANNOUNCMENT TO MAKE.**

Konan: Since when do you give the orders around here?

**Since Deidara blew up Pein. Now-**

Konan: HE DID WHAT??/ DEIDARA IM GONNA KILL YOU!!

Deidara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (runs away screaming like a girl with Konan chasing him)

Hidan: Did he really blow him up?

Kakuzu: I want his money! And I call his credit card! I wonder if he has Master Card or American express….

Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!

**Now then…I called you all here so that we can get a new leader for Akatsuki. So thank Deidara for whoever I choose to be leader because I am going to punish all of you for what he did.**

Everyone glares at Deidara.

**Now…the new leader shall be…someone who is strong…and kind…and has a good heart. Hmmm…pretty much all of you here suck. So…the person who now gets to lead Akatsuki will be….TOBI!!**

Everyone: WHAT??

Tobi: TOBI'S THE LEADER OF AKATSUKI!!

Deidara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I should start running now. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**And so everyone chases Deidara until he was completely killed. Tobi made everyone do some…décor arranging…hehehe**

Kakuzu: I hate the flowered wallpaper…

Itachi: I hate the rainbows on the ceiling…

Hidan: I love the pictures of bunnies everywhere!

Everyone looks at Hidan.

Hidan: What? I like bunnies…to kill!

**Oooooooooooooooooooooook…and so the Akatsuki was no longer an organization of killing people and getting demons to take over the world. It is now and organizations of killing people, getting demons to take over the world, and pretty rainbow bunny-wunny pictures with muffins shaped like hearts with sprinkles and custard. Yeah. The new leader totally rocks. Tune in next time for more randomness!**

**The End.**

Kakashi: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**GET OUTTA THE COMIC!**

Kakashi: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**TOBI!!**

Tobi: If you were gay…

Kakashi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (runs away)

**The End**


End file.
